


dizzy

by briannalvnn



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briannalvnn/pseuds/briannalvnn
Summary: awsten has a proposition for travis after they finish recording a podcast episode.





	dizzy

**Author's Note:**

> yo i just wanna start this off by saying that waterparks is actually the best thing to exist and when i wrote this i was finally having an actually good day and the only reason for that is because of parx and the podcast for making me smile consistently so thank you so much awsten, travis, geoff, otto, and fan fiction writers for giving good content for the podcast thanks continue on reading now!!

it was another day where awsten and i had just finished recording another podcast episode. it’s now been a year of podcasts and all we think about are fan fictions. we haven’t read anything else since we started this podcast. in fact, i no longer write fantasy novels, but instead turned to writing fan fiction on wattpad. today, something felt...off. awsten looked to be a little distant from me.  
“hey awsten, what’s wrong? you don’t look too good right now.”

“huh?..oh, yeah sorry. i was just thinking about the last fanfic we read.”

“which one was that, again?”

“erm, it was the one where you and i had just finished a podcast and started banging each other.”

“...uh? i don’t think we’ve ever read that one before..”

awsten’s face went blank, and then gave a devilish grin to me.  
“yeah, i know. it does sound like a fan fic though. although... i was actually hoping that we could make that into a reality.”

i could feel the heat on my cheeks and immediately knew that my face was as red as a tomato. just the thought of awsten and i doing things as dirty as we’ve read made me feel my jeans tighten in the spot where my member resides.  
i could feel awsten’s eyes burning a whole in my head as he stared.

“travis? say something..”

i looked to awsten, my face still burning. slowly, i got up out of my seat and made my way to where awsten was sitting in his swivel chair, not breaking eye contact with him the whole time. once i got in arms reach of him, he pulled my arm towards him and i stumbled onto his lap.  
when i landed on his lap, i could feel his erection press up against me. my eyes widened and i felt the pressure in my pants start to grow, getting hungrier for him by the second.  
i groaned and breathed out a sentence as best as i could,  
“awsten...please, i need you in me.”  
the purple haired boy smirked at me and lowered his hands to my crotch.  
he palmed me through my jeans and i tried to stifle a moan, but it had escaped my lips in a throaty sound.

becoming impatient, i got off of awsten’s lap and began to take off my pants. awsten was staring at me with lustful eyes, licking his lips.  
fuck. he’s so hot.

next thing i knew, we both weren’t wearing any clothes.

awsten stayed sitting in the chair and i sat back down on his lap, my legs straddling him so we’re face to face. he twirled the chair around to face the podcast setup and grabbed the lube that was sitting next to the microphone.

don’t ask why it’s there in the first place.

realization struck me and i spoke,  
“bro we don’t have a condom”

awsten shrugged it off, “that’s okay i’ve got some gloves left from when i last dyed my hair we can just use one of those.”

i shrugged back to him in agreement. it was too late to stop now, we were both too invested in this.

awsten quickly slipped the glove onto his c o c k (a-doodle-doo) and lubed it up reeaal good.

he lifted me up just enough so that i could easily slide him inside me. instead of that happening, he had rammed me down H A R D onto his powerfully pulsating penis (yes i just uses alliteration).  
i screamed out in pleasure and agony. shit, how could something that feels so good hurt so bad at the same time.

awsten pulled me even closer to him than i had previously been and suckled on my neck, and then my collar bones. oh god, i feel like i’m on cloud 9. i’ve been with people before, but never like this. it feels..much more intimate than anything i’ve ever done.

“oh awsten, you feel so good”, i moaned in pleasure.  
he thrusted into me again, going faster with each movement.  
using his legs, he began to spin us in the chair. i felt like i was gonna be sick. with him so deep in me, i felt like i could feel him in the pit of my stomach and the spinning chair made my stomach churn.

uh oh.

awsten kept spinning the chair faster and faster, making me dizzier and dizzier.  
“awsten, please STOP SPINNING IM GONNA BE SICK!!” i cried out in agony.  
he grunted, “uNGH TRAVIS! i’m gonna make a cummy mess inside you! i can’t stop!”

i can’t hold it in any longer.  
i felt warmth fill me, awsten had spilled himself into the glove.  
but at the same time, i had a raging puke all over his chest.  
instantly i was overcame with pleasure, no longer feeling sick, and came, my sticky seed landing on his stomach. i breathed out an apology, “awsten im so sorry i didn’t mean to yak all over you.”

he chuckled, “it’s no big deal, i dont care a fuck.”

“um. ok. that was incredible aside from the puking. and i wouldn’t mind if we did that again. just, please no spinning next time?”

awsten agreed.

i slid off of his lap and turned around, to face the podcast setup.  
i then realized that we had never stopped recording the podcast.  
oh well! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

  
the end. im so sorry for writing this.

 


End file.
